


I am

by BNHAshadow19



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M, I am open to suggestions, Oc/BNHA, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHAshadow19/pseuds/BNHAshadow19
Summary: All of these things make me who I amMaybe, all of these things make me who I amMaybe, all of these things make me who I amAnd I am only looking on it with my hands downAn oc fic about a girl trying to find herself. She delves into the world of heroes hoping to find her answer. And make some friends along the way. Of course it would have been a lot easier if villains weren't targeting her class… but that comes later.





	1. Stats

**Author's Note:**

> First oc fan fic so there will probably be some errors… pls don't hesitate to point them out so I can fix it! Come follow me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bnhashadow19  
> And thank you for reading!

Name: Shizuko, Tsubame  
Kanji: 静子, 燕  
Meaning: First name means Swallow(bird) and the last name means quiet child  
Age:15  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 145  
Quirk: Soul Transfer  
Hair: white hair pulled up into a ponytail. No bangs  
Eye color: green  
Hero Costume: Light blue skin tight suit with white lines. There are silver wrist cuffs that extend into metal gauntlets when tapped together. Same metal cuffs on her ankles. A silver belt across her hip carries an array of small dolls hung by a loop of string on their heads. On the back of the belt is a storage compartment resting on her lower back. Inside is a pocket knife, lighter, needles/thread, and Kusarigama that she doesn't know to use. On her face sits a porcelain mask resembling a doll’s face. She only wears this in public but leaves it off while sparring.

Quirk: Soul Transfer  
Her quirk allows her to take a person's soul and put it into another object or someone's body. In order to do this she must touch a person with one hand and an object/person with the other. If there is no object for her to transfer the soul into then she can hold onto the soul instead. In order to do this she separates her soul from her limb and uses her soul to hold onto it. She can only do this to a max of one limb at a time but she believes that if she can learn to do it to her whole body then she will also be able to possess others.


	2. Meeting the Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I legit just pasted my story in the chapter summary and spent a good five minutes just deleting everything so I could write. I am an idiot sometimes. Anyway the title says it all. She meets the class.

I stood out in the hall and waited for Sensei to call me in. It was hard to hear what he was saying from outside the classroom but I walked into the class once I heard what I thought was the que. I walked in and stared out across the sea of faces that are now my classmates. After moving so much one would think that I would be used to introducing myself in front of people. Nope. Still hate it. My stuff didn't even finish moving into the dorms yet so this is the first time I've even seen these people. I had been accepted to a different hero school but because my dad is military we had to move here. My dad felt guilty about my situation and made me transfer to a highschool that had dorms. If I moved with my dad then I would move three times during high school. He decided to transfer me to U.A. and let me live in the dorms so I could stay all four years. Luckily Nedzu understood my situation and after observing my quirk, he told me that I would start in class 1-A. He sent requests for a uniform and took care of my hero costume for me. In my last school we didn't get costumes until second year so I was naturally excited. Nedzu took care of everything for me. He even got me an internship at the school. I am basically a teacher's aide. I get to follow around a different teacher each time, which ever one needs me more. Whatever they were doing I would help out. I hadn't started yet but I will be next week. Nedzu let me take a week off to get settled into dorm life first. Sometime this week I am supposed to set up my room. My guess is it’s gonna take all week. I was told I could ask for help if I need to move stuff and I probably will ask. I wonder what theme I'm gonna make my room this time? 

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Aizawa-sensei asked. Snapping alert I stood up straighter.

"Hello. I am Shizuko Tsubame, please call me Tsubame. I look forward to working with you all. Please take care of me." Whew. Done. I just wish I didn't say it so fast. That was kinda like a slur. Wait, what if they didn't understand? What if I have to repeat it?

"Thank you, your seat is the empty one over there. You have five minutes to get to know everyone before I start homeroom." He said while stepping into a sleeping bag. He then proceeded to zip up his yellow sleeping bag and plop onto the floor. He kinda looks like a caterpillar? You know what? That's his nickname now, caterpillar man.

“Hi Tsubame! My name is Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu, gero.” A girl who resembled a frog piped up. Her hair was so cool! How did she get it to stay in the bow shape? She probably uses a lot of bobby pins.

“It’s always good to have another student in the class! I’m Kirishima Eijiro by the way.” Said a student with bright red hair and pointy teeth.

“Hey good lookin’.” Said a boy with blond hair. A girl with earphone jacks on her earlobes stabbed him in the eyes with her quirk.

“Ignore him. I’m Jirou Kyouka and this is Kaminari Denki.” She stated. I wonder if the triangles under her eyes are makeup or just a part of her face. A boy with nike symbols for eyebrows stood up.

“Hello, I am Iida Tenya, class president, hero name Ingenium. Everyone state your name for Tsubame along with your hero name.” A girl named Yaoyorozu Momo went next but from there it was just a chaotic jumble of names. I was able to clip a few names onto a few people but other than that I didn’t know anyone. Luckily I had also watched the sports festival so I knew some of their quirks already too. 

“I don’t need to tell any low class newbie my name. She’s weak. She’s probably weaker than grape head!” A boy with wild blonde hair snarled and glared at me. I clutched my bag tighter.

“Bakugou! Don’t be rude to her! It’s not manly!” Kirishima smiled and put his hand on the back of his neck.

“That’s ok.” I said while glaring daggers at Bakugou. “It’s always good to know which boy is the sexist jock.” Everyone went silent and stared in shock at me. Shoot! I lost control of my temper! Anger was welling up in me and I just said that!

“I ain’t sexist.” Bakugou stated while standing up. He was suddenly serious. “I can just see the fear in your eyes when you look at us.” He stood close to my face but I stood still. There was turmoil in my chest. My anger fought with my fear and if I moved I knew that I would either say something I'd regret later, or break down in tears apologizing. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his blazing red eyes. “Everyone is weak to me, but if you wanna be classified as strong to anyone else then you gotta prove your strength.” He smiled wickedly and held up his right hand. It glowed and then small explosions sprang to life in his palm. “I’ll kill you if you ever try to fight me.” Suddenly the explosions stopped and what looked like long pieces of white fabric wrapped itself around Bakugou. 

“Stop making me have to use my quirk! I have dry eye you know! Five minutes are up. Everyone grab your hero outfit and meet me in Mock City 5.” I stood there with my heart beating a million miles an hour. Caterpillar man just saved my life. Kirishima apologized then ran after Bakugou. Bakugou had already retrieved his case and left. I stood in the middle of the room with people moving around me.

“Oh yeah, Shizuko? Nedzu told me to give this to you.” Caterpillar man handed me a case. I really gotta remember his name. “Uraraka, show Shizuko where the locker rooms are.” 

“Yessir!” A bubbly girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. “Come on! They’re this way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! And kudos!


	3. Capture the flag?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubame plays a game of capture the flag… with quirks... this'll be fun.

I followed Uraraka through the corridors until we reached the locker room. She was super excited and kinda cute! The other girls were in there already and had just undressed.

“Comeon! We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry!” She stated while promptly undressing herself. I followed in suit while making sure my back was turned for courtesy. I opened my case and pulled out my costume. A onesie? I sat staring at it before trying to slip it on. It was skin tight but surprisingly flexible. Uraraka helped me zip it up as I looked at the rest of what was in the case. The first thing I wondered about was shoes but after I but on the outfit I realized that the soles of the onesie had padding. Shoes were a part of the outfit. I was so confused. I dumped everything in the case onto the bench so I could better see. The instruction manual flittered right by my face before proceeding to drift into the toilet. Great, I needed that. I started with the metal cuffs first. I picked up two and examined them. One had an RW in it and the other had a RA engraved in it. I looked at the other two: a LW and LA. I looked between them as I sifted through ideas of what they could mean. I got it! L and R stand for left and right and W and A stand for wrist and ankle! I quickly snapped them on as I looked around the locker room. Great, they all left. I pouted as I tried to clip on the belt. Nope, nope, the heck? How does this thing work? I kept trying different tactics until I heard a satisfying click. Ha ha! I quickly gathered up all the dolls and hooked them into their allotted slots. The loop on their head hooked onto a piece that clicked open when I pushed a button above the needed spot. This is actually pretty cool! I looked at the remaining items. I swung the belt around until a compartment in the back was in the front. There were two buttons, one on each side. I pushed the button on the right and the front and top flipped open to reveal labelled compartments. The heck? I quickly shoved each item into the labelled compartments, turned the belt so the compartment was in the back, grabbed the mask that had been in the case, and then bolted out the door that the girls had left out of.

Everyone stared at me as I came out the door. I muttered a sorry before drifting over to where Uraraka was. She was waving me over to a small group of her, nike brows, and broccoli hair.

“I could not figure out how any of this stuff worked!” I whispered to her once I got there.

“Didn’t you read the instruction manual?” Asked broccoli hair. I think his name is Midoriya? 

“It was, ummm, unfortunately lost to a toilet. The ink ran so I couldn’t read it.” Broccoli mouthed an oh. 

“Now that everyone is here,” caterpillar man glared at me “we can continue. Several of the teachers and I have organized a mock battle for you since we have a new student. We will be splitting the class into two teams. Each team has a flag that they can hide. The object of the game is to capture the other team’s flag and keep your own flag. If you defeat an opponent and wrap this capture tape around them then they are out of the game. We will be drawing sticks for the teams so don’t get too friendly. You get ten minutes to plan then it’s a free for all. Oh yeah and one of you won’t be participating because we have an odd number. Whoever it is will help retrieve defeated students.” 

The kid with the lightning bolt was the odd one out and sulkily walked over towards Present Mic. The teams split up pretty easily from there. I was on a team with Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Mina, Mineta, Midoriya, Tooru, Ojiro, Kouda, and Jirou. We were led to opposite sides of the city and then given a timer for ten minutes. Concrete man set it, gave us a thumbs up, then left. I sat there staring cluelessly as I my group began to hatch a plan. There was no pause either. Midoriya just sat down and started planning. It was freaking me out that they all knew exactly what he was talking about. He was spouting off names and quirks and after a little bit I was completely lost. I hung my head in shame.

“Tsubame?” His eyes were full of concern.

“I’m ok! I just don’t understand half of the plan. Or half of the people.” He started to stutter and panic.

“I-I’m so sorry for assuming! You must have no idea what or who I was talking about!” He stammered.

“It’s ok! Really! Just tell me what I’m supposed to do and then I’ll be good.”

“I don’t really know what your quirk is yet but I’ll assign you to guard the flag with Jirou, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki. That way they can tell you about everyone else's quirks a-” a loud shrill siren went off to signify the start of the game. At once everyone jumped into action. Swept up by their professional mannerism I put on my mask and followed Yaoyorozu.

Explosions and fighting sounded in the distance. Jirou stuck her jack into the ground to listen for footsteps other than ours. She walked in front to keep a lookout for enemies. Yaoyorozu had summoned a staff and shield with her quirk and stood on my right, Todoroki stood on my left side looking as bored as ever. I stood in the middle holding the red flag. The flag was tucked into my belt so it wouldn’t get in the way in case of a fight. My mask was surprisingly comfy and snug. It still felt weird to have a full face mask, maybe I’ll put in a request for a half mask.

“It seems strange that we haven’t run into anyone yet.” Yaoyorozu stated.

“That’s because I have been guiding us away from the fight.” Jirou answered. She was obviously annoyed at Yaoyorozu’s lack of faith.

*BAM*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the fight begins!


	4. The winner is announced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubame's quirk is revealed to the class and the winner is determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be totally honest. I forgot to upload the chapter. I have plenty of chapters written but I just forgot to post this.

They flew?! Jirou couldn’t detect them because they didn’t walk! Mutant arms flew right above us and then Kirishima jumped off. He activated his quirk before he hit so he was alright. He stood up and then eyeing the flag in my hand attacked. Mutant arms also carried Tsuyu. Tsuyu used her long tongue to grab Todoroki and lift him off the ground. She threw him into the air where Bakugou, who was using explosions to fly, attacked him. “YOU’RE MINE HALF&HALF!!!” He shrieked as he tackled Todoroki mid-air. All of this occured within a second. I focused my eyes back to Kirishima right as he drew his fist back for a punch. “Pay attention to the fight!” He yelled as he took a swing. My mind went into overdrive as I saw the fist coming towards my face. Remember dad’s training. My knees bent defensively and I dodged to the right. I pulled my left hand down to my belt and grabbed onto a doll. “Do you play with dolls?” I asked as Kirishima drew back his right hand and went to punch with his left. I was ready this time. I pulled up my right hand and grabbed his fist. Normally I couldn’t block that strong of a punch and I was way too slow to dodge the second time but I used my quirk. As long as I could touch him, it didn’t matter how hard he punched. He slumped to the ground completely knocked out. “I do.” Under my mask I smiled. I won against a U.A. student! I turned around to see Arms guy and Tsuyu both staring at me. Where were Jirou and Yaoyorozu? Arms guy had turned one of his appendages into a mouth and was whispering something to Tsuyu. “You can change your arms? That’s so cool!” I couldn’t help but blurt. “The name is Shouji.” He shouted before charging at me. I moved one hand toward my belt but I noticed Tsuyu jump towards the side opposite of where Shouji was and shoot out her tongue to attack. Shoot. They figured out that I have to touch the doll so they attacked on both sides. Fine with me. I let Tsuyu’s tongue wrap around me as I grabbed onto it with my right hand and then used my left hand to reach out and touch Shouji. I hated doing this because it exhausts me and sometimes makes me sick but oh well. I switched their souls.   
Tsuyu, who was now in Shouji’s body, was sprouting arms, ears, eyes, and other appendages out of control. Shouji, who was in Tsuyu’s body, couldn’t control the tongue. He kept tripping over it and falling. I quickly grabbed one of the dolls on my waist and transferred Tsuyu’s soul into it. Now that I could get close without being attacked it was easy. I did the same with Shouji before wrapping the two in capture tape. I stood back up and walked over to Kirishima. Bending down I wrapped him up to. 

“Be careful with that.” One of the dolls said while crossing his arms.

“Sorry Kirishima.” I said. The other two dolls were looking around confusedly. “This is my quirk by the way, soul transfer. I can transfer someone’s soul into an object or into another person’s body. I’m gonna wait till after the exercise before I transfer you guys back. Just because of how much energy it takes.” I checked to make sure the flag was still on my waist before I ran in the direction I saw Todoroki crash down at. HURP! Nope! Bile rose to my throat as my stomach turned. I stopped and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Switching souls makes me so sick. It feels weird whenever I use my own body to transfer souls but when I switch souls it makes me sick. 

“Are you ok?” Tsuyu asked from my waist.

“Yeah I’ll be good. But I think I’m just gonna stick with walking for now.” I pulled up my mask to get some fresh air. Actually, I should probably stay away from the fighting and hide. After all I am carrying the flag. I looked down at the three moving dolls on my belt. If I try hiding though then they will probably start making noise. A rustle behind me caught my attention and I turned around. Kaminari had hitched Kirishima onto his back and was trying to carry him off the field. 

“That’s my body you’re carrying! Careful!” Kirishima shouted from my hip. Kaminari flipped! He kept staring at Kirishima’s sleeping face and trying to figure out where the voice came from. I laughed as Kaminari dropped Kirishima’s body out of fear.

“Come on man! That’s so unmanly.” By that time Kaminari noticed the talking doll and began to blush.

“I’m so sorry!” Kaminari said. Kirishima(doll) crossed his arms and watched as Kaminari tried for a second time to move Kirishima off the field. Tsuyu and I were snickering during the whole exchange.

“Tsubame?” Yaoyorozu came around the corner looking beat up. 

“Are you ok?” I asked as I jogged over to where she was. 

“Yeah, Jirou and I had our hands full with Satou and Sero. Jirou was knocked out and captured after beating up Sero but I managed to knock out Satou with my staff. You?” 

“Oh, I defeated Kirishima, Tsuyu, and Shouji.” I stated while unhooking the three from my belt. “Say hi guys!” I said while holding up the three to eye level. The dolls all waved their “hands” at her as Yaoyorozu stared. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud shout interupted her. We both turn our heads up to the sky to see Midoriya flying through the air and touching down onto the road connected to the one we were on. In his hands was the other team’s blue flag. Yes! I shouted in my head.

“Run!” Yelled Midoriya. The next sequence of events is important so pay attention. When Midoriya touched down I was standing across from Yaoyorozu with my back turned to him. To my immediate right was a building, to my left was a road. I was standing close enough to the corner of the building that if I stuck out my arm my elbow would brush it. The road to my left connected to a cross section of which Midoriya was on. I turned to look at Midoriya and as I did my right foot pivoted. My left foot however swung around and brought my body around the corner just as Iida passed by. He didn’t have time to change course before running straight into my back. Every vertebrae in my back cracked as we both were sent crashing onto the pavement.

Ugh, I muttered as I rubbed my neck. I’m gonna be regretting that tomorrow. I lifted myself onto my hands and knees and spotted Iida on the ground not to far away. This is my chance! I lunged at his ankle with my free left hand and twisted around my waist to clutch an unoccupied doll with my right. He went limp and a triumphic sound escaped my lips. Only two more dolls left now. Hold up. What’s touching me? I slowly peeked out from under the arm that still clutched Iida’s ankle to see a giant black hand grabbing my own leg. Huh. This is gonna suck. Suddenly the giant hand lifted me off the ground by my leg. Quickly I closed my own eyes and activated soul separation. It’s not as cool as it sounds but it does sound cool! Basically I closed my physical eyes and opened my spiritual eyes. I call using my eyes specifically: “Soul Sight.” I will go blind if I stay in this state for too long. I can separate other body parts too but if they stay separated for too long then the limb won’t be usable for a while.

I glance quickly at the mass holding me upside down. Using my sight I can distinguish between souls and an object. The black mass did not have a soul but then I remember something Yaoyorozu had said. There was a student with a bird head, and she said that he had a shadow quirk. Opening my physical eyes I spotted the student not far from where I was hanging. 

“Tokoyami right? Cool quirk by the way. I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Things that really matter don’t mix with idle chatter.” 

“Mose Allison. My dad quoted him all the time!”

“I wonder why.” The shadow sprouted slowing yellow eyes then spoke. I shrugged, which, by the way, is extremely hard to do upside down. At this point I had given up. I was literally six feet in the air, upside down, and unable to touch his body. Gosh I am so weak. I was waiting for Tokoyami to wrap me up and ship me off to Kaminari before I remembered Yaoyorozu.

“So your quirk can talk?” I asked stalling for time.

“He is a demon living inside of my body. Yes, he can talk.” I felt my heart flutter a little in my excitement. 

“So he has like his own personality? Does that mean that technically you have split personality disorder?”

“Uhh,” Some feathers moved right above his eyes. My guess is that he was furrowing his brow. If... he has one… anyway. “He is a manifestation of a combination of my emotions and mind. I have control over him but in a way he is really just me with more emotion.” I didn’t dare look over towards where Yaoyorozu was but she had to be finishing up by now! 

“If you don’t mind.” He said while pulling out the capture tape.

“Thanks for buying me some time!” Yaoyorozu yelled while jumping around the corner. In her hand was a large spotlight. Oooooohhhhh. Obviously a shadow quirk’s weakness would be light!

“TEST IS COMPLETE. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO THE CLASSROOM. PRESENT MIC OUT!!!!” The speakers blared. All of us froze and looked at each other.

“Shouldn’t there have been like a countdown or something?” I ask looking between the both of them. They looked at each other, blinked, then turned back to me.

“Welcome to U.A.” Tokoyami said.

We all gathered around Aizawa(Yaoyorozu helped me with his name), to see who won. Bakugou was glaring daggers at Midoriya while Kirishima tried unsuccessfully to calm him down. I had returned the captured students back to their bodies shortly after the test ended. Unfortunately as a side effect of my quirk, they may experience slight dizziness, nausea, or less control over their quirk. The longer they stay outside of their body, the worse it is but they were only out for a few minutes so they’ll be fine. Its after ten minutes that I should start worrying. 

“The red team won.” YES! “But only because you were lucky.” Wh-what? “Bakugou was milliseconds short of stealing his own flag back and pounding Midoriya into the asphalt. You were reckless with your exit strategy and had no backup plan for if things went wrong. That being said, blue team should have accounted for Tooru and taken the necessary measures. Your air ambush was a good idea but you didn’t leave enough people, or the right people to guard base. If Shouji was left behind he could have listened for footsteps and alerted others to her approach. Instead you hid the flag in a dark room with Tokoyami and a couple others. In the real world this would get you killed. Get changed and go to your next class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harsh man, harsh. I love Aizawa though! He's so down to earth and direct.


	5. Meeting of Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my apology for the late update in the last one. I hope you like it!

I stared at my hands in my lap. I changed but I couldn’t figure out how to get off the metal cufflets. The bulky metal weighed down my arms but there was no time to figure them out. Before class started several people came over and tried messing with them to no avail. Looks like I’m just going to have to live with it. I lifted my hand and picked up a pencil. I attempted balancing my hand on the cuff while writing. The method worked until I needed to slide my hand to the side to keep writing. I would have to pick up my wrist and set it back down with a *thunk*

*skritch skritch*  
*thunk*  
*skritch skritch skritch*  
*thunk*  
*skritch skritch*  
*thunk*

The entire class was staring at me. Present Mic held a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. His chalk was poised just above the chalkboard, ready to finish the sentence with a white, dusty period.

“I’ll write you a pass to go to the support class.” He said while putting his things down. Embarrassedly I put down my pencil and walked to the front of the class. Even the Present Mic tried to take off the cuffs before giving up and starting class. 

“Just ask for Mei Hatsume. I’m pretty sure she could take those off.” Midoriya quipped from his seat.

“Thanks.” I averted my eyes and blushed at the ground. Gosh this is so embarrassing. Taking the pass Mic handed me, I hurried out of the room then stopped dead in the hallway. Slowly turning around I walked back into the classroom. 

“So where is the classroom?”

Iida walked stiffly beside me as we wandered down the halls. “Thanks for taking me.” I offer. “It is my duty as class president to ensure that my fellow classmates don’t get lost on their first day.” He responded quickly.

“Well thanks anyway.” I smiled at him. He looked at me and his features softened a little.

“There is probably something you should know about Mei…” His voice trailed a little and he looked down to the left.

“What?”

“Well she can be… a bit…”

*Boom*

A door next to us slid open. A girl with pink hair and goggles bursted out and jumped at me.

“The heck!” I yelled as she got up into my face. 

“Do you like my babies?! I custom made them for you!” She yelled as she grabbed my wrist.

“Overwhelming.” Iida finished

“Wait… You made these?” I asked Mei.

“Yeup! Aren’t they just amazing!”

“Can you get them off?” Her face fell.

“Cuz they got stuck! I couldn’t figure out how to use them and they got stuck…” I tried to explain.

“Thats easy! But you should totally know what they do before you take them off!” She yelled while taking off her goggles. She grabbed both my wrists and brought them towards each other. The cufflinks tapped then sprang to life. Metal surrounded both my hands. On the outside was hard metal but surprisingly something soft lined the interior.

“Metal gauntlets! For if you need to fight!” She pointed to the metal cufflinks stuck on my ankles. “They do the same thing! But the belt is the best!” She pulled me forward to get at the belt which also got stuck. She flipped it around so the pack was on my belly. She pressed a button on the bottom and a weapon popped out. It had a small sickle with a chain attached. At the other end was a weight. “A kusarigama! It’ll make it easier for you to pull in foes! And I have new equiptment for you to try out too!” She began to pull me towards the door. I followed willingly, but only because I still hadn’t figured out how to take off anything yet. 

“Check out this mask!” She shoved it onto my face. “I heard that sometimes your quirk can give you blurry vision, so! I fitted it so you can adjust the prescription of the eyes!” I looked through the glass eyes of the mask. She was right about that. If I used ‘soul sight’ for too long then my vision gets blurry. If I use it long enough then I go blind. She guided my hand to the side of the mask where she showed me a dial I could adjust. On the left side of the mask there was a switch that made the glass eyes like sunglasses. Practical. Now I felt less like the mask was a hindrance and more like it would help. She took off my ‘gauntlets,’ as she calls them, and my belt for me. She actually took my costume suitcase, which I had brought just in case, and told me she would give it back later.

“Should I be worried?” I asked Iida on the way back.

“Probably.” He answered. My shoulders slumped and I sighed. It wasn’t even lunch time yet.


	6. Unpacking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the students get to skimp on homework if they help Tsubame unpack. And a secret hobby is revealed!

I stood in front of my door, key in hand. I requested help moving furniture earlier and Nedzu said he'd send someone. I hesitantly opened my door. Boxes, a desk, a dresser, and my bed were scattered in various places around the room. Great. The movers were just as lazy as the last ones... Well I'd better start! I picked the box closest to the door first. I squatted down, wrapped my arms around the box, put my forehead on the side, and lifted. Huup! Wait.

“What the-?” I looked at the box in my arms. I lifted and it weighed like nothing. Did someone steal my stuff? Two yellow eyes peered over the other side of the box as I noticed two shadowy hands holding it up from underneath.

“Lil shadow monster!” I squealed as I turned around to face Tokoyami.

“Lil shadow…? His name is dark shadow.” Tokoyami looked at me weird and I felt my face flush. I then noticed there were others behind him.

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked confusedly. “Your not gonna haze me or anything… right?” I looked between Shouji, prince Zuko, and bubblegum girl.

“Comeon Tsubame!” Bubble gum girl shouted. “We're here to help you unpack, obviously!”

“What she means to say is if we help you then Aizawl said we don't have to do any homework.” Zuko deadpanned. Bubblegum girl pouted and crossed her arms.

“I would've helped anyway.”

“No you wouldn't.” Kaminari quipped from behind Zuko.

“So what do you need moved?” Shouji asked, successfully interrupting their bickering. I looked back at the mess of a room. A little help would be nice. I directed everyone to move the cardboard boxes into the hall. From there I assigned Aoyama, bubblegum, Tooru, and Sero to separate the boxes out. I couldn't have the boys accidentally going through my unmentionables! I had Shouji and Satou move the larger furniture into place. I turned off the lights and I turned on a couple lamps so lil sha- dark shadow could move heavier furniture. With the window in front I directed the heavy lifters to move my bed to the right corner. I had Tokoyami and Midoriya move my corner desk into the left corner. When Shouji and Satou finished moving the bed, I made them move my dresser to the left wall, beside my desk. I then turned my attention to the organization group in the hall. I directed them to simply bring in the boxes and leave them, but Ashido(Shouji helped with her name) insisted on helping decorate too. Box by box, we unloaded my knick knacks and junk. I had them leave the clothes boxes alone for now but Ashido said she would make the boys leave and help me unpack them later. She's the sweetest or dumbest person ever. I don't know which yet. Still trying to figure out if she's using me or is actually nice. My room was getting put together quite well actually. My sisters paintings were hung along the walls and my stuff was being set upon the dresser and desk. The desk. I don't do my homework on that desk. That desk is for my hobby… shoot! I whipped around and stepped into the hall only to look in horror as Midoriya opened the box. He hesitated. There was a pause. My mind was going a million miles per hour and my heart went through the roof.

“I-I can explain!” 

“This is so cool!” Midoriya’s eyes lit up as he pulled out an All Might plushie.

“This isn't like any of the merchandise I've seen! Did you make this?” He looked at me with those eyes and every excuse I had thought up suddenly went out the window.

“Y-yes, I thought it would be cool if I fought pro heroes to have a doll. So when I transferred their soul it was into their own doll. It probably sounds really weird but it's kinda a hobby for me.” Tooru picked up the box and emptied out all the contents. People began picking up tiny heroes. 

“This is so cool!” Tooru squealed. “Make me too!” Suddenly everyone was interested!

“If your gonna fight us then you should totally use little plushies of us!” Ashido added.

“Really? You guys don't think it's weird?” I looked between all of their faces in confusion.”

“Course not! These are all so cute!” She exclaimed while picking up Mini Number 13. 

“Ok well then I'm gonna need a picture of you in your hero costumes.” 

“Sure! I'll send you the picks!” Ashido said while pulling out her phone. 

“Do you have pictures of all of us?” Kaminari asked worriedly.

“Of course!” Ashido didn't even hesitate to answer. “I'm gonna need your number though, Tsubame.” I blinked. I quickly typed it into her phone. Tears were coming but I held them back. Maybe U.A. will be better than my last school. Standing up straight I continued to put my room together. Maybe, just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of this is from heart. There will be a backstory on what Tsubame's last school was like… her back story is actually what it was like at my last school with a couple extra details. So when you see her school mentioned that's a little bit of my own heart and reactions… it's real.


	7. The actual story line starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that her abilities have been introduced and she has been able to interact with the class... We can add a plot line! Welcome to the adventures of Tsubame! A heroine who needs to be rescued from herself.

A week went by. School was boring but my class is fun. Iida got my costume back from Mei before she did anything drastic to it. My internship was boring but it did help me get to know the teachers better. Monday morning I walked out the front door of the dorms. I was a little later than the first group of early birds, but the non-morning people had yet to leave. I had learned that Tokoyami out of all people wasn't a morning bird! I mean come on! He's a literal bird for goodness sakes! He doesn't even respond to anyone until after he has a cup of coffee in his hands. He says the smell wakes him up. Ashido struggles to get out of bed but once you drag her off, she's awake. Midoriya is up before everyone else and helps everyone get ready for school. Iida is non existent in the mornings. He wakes up earlier than Midoriya, gets ready for school, and then goes back to his room until Uraraka retrieves him. The three of them leave early together with Uraraka still yawning. Tooru just sort of mopes around while Ojiro helps her get ready. Everyone else is sort of normal when it comes to wake up times and getting ready. Depending on the day I will walk with Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero in the normal wake up time group. On nights where I've stayed up too late, I'll walk with Tokoyami, Bakugou, Kirishima, and anyone else who pulled an all nighter. Basically everyone else adjusts based on the amount of homework the night before. I fall into the shifter group. So four groups: early birds, shifters, normals, and too tired to function. Today I skipped along by myself. For some reason I was happy today. I hadn't even had any coffee this morning! I walked down the hallways. Every now and then I'd say hi to a teacher I interned with but overall it was quiet. I entered the classroom and went to sit in my seat. One second, two seconds, three went by and I was still staring. Where's my desk? There was an exact number of twenty seats in the classroom where there should have been twenty-one. Uraraka and Midoriya were trying to figure out why my seat was missing. I still stood in the empty area when everyone else filtered into the room. Whispers and wonderings echoed as everyone stared my way. I didn't know what to do so I improvised. Sort of. I set down my bag on the side and sat on my knees. As if on cue, Aizawa walked in. He reached the pulpit and we all stood to say our greetings. I sat back onto the ground and leaned into the aisle to see Aizawa.

“You may have noticed something missing.” Aizawa stated, “one of the students in the heroics department transferred to another school Friday of last week. One of the students from 1-B is going to take his place but that means we have an open slot. We only took a new student because we were aware of the transfer already. That means that one of you is going to be transferring down into class 1-B. We will be heading to a classified site in thirty minutes and staying there over the course of a couple days so make sure to pack enough clothes. The buses are parked on the side opposite the dorms. Bring your hero costume. You are released.” He turned and walked out of the door leaving the rest of us to stare at one another in shock. 

I was the first one to recover from my stupor. I grabbed my bags and sprinted out the door. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP! I repeated in my head as I ran down the hall. I’M GONNA TOTALLY FORGET EVERYTHING! I glanced behind me to see the rest of the class gaining on me. Sooo maybe I wasn’t the fastest. All of us knew that we wouldn’t make it to the buses in time if we didn’t run. So logic. RUN FOR OUR FREAKING LIVES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting again shortly so don’t worry 


	8. Buses and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids play some cards on the bus on the way to who knows where!

My backpack sat between my feet and a pillow rested in my lap. The bus just started moving forward. Frustrated cries reverberated through the bus as everyone took inventory and realized they forgot something. Aizawa warned us that once the bus started moving that no one could go back to get forgotten items. The bus was one of the ones where everyone sat on one side and faced the other side. Aizawa sat in the back of the bus facing the rest of the students. To his left was Midnight. Three more heroes sat at the front of the bus. One was Mt. Lady and the other two I didn’t know. There was a guy who looked to be made entirely of wood and the other was a big burly guy who looked as though he had just come from a construction site. I yawned. My coffee high was burned up from all that running and I could feel the weight of the bags under my eyes. Luckily I remembered headphones. I plugged the jack into my phone. My phone has this awesome silver case with a piece in the back that slides out to reveal a spot to put cash and cards. I keep twenty bucks and my student ID in it. I have a pair of the nicer headphones that my dad bought me for my birthday. I plugged each earpiece into their respective ears and opened Pandora. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. I make it a game sometimes, I listen to the song and try to guess which song it is. A second in and I already know what song this is. Closer by Lemaitre featuring Jennie A. Ok I knew the song but not the artist. I had to look that one up.

I feel the shadows hanging over  
They’re waiting to come closer  
To come and take me away  
And I can feel my heart skip  
Everytime that I slip  
I wanna run away

(Trumpets play in tune with electronic beats)

So what if I like eclectic music? I like what I like, nothin wrong with that. I nod my head to the beat. I set my radio to thumbprint. I wasn’t partial to any music this morning so I just let it run through my favorites. AJR came on next.

Hello, hello  
I’m not where I’m supposed to be  
I hope that you’re missing me  
‘Cause it makes me feel young

Hello, hello- Ashido was staring right at me.

“Sorry, what?” I asked while pulling out my headphones.

“We’re gonna play BS. Wanna join?” Instances of me playing BS and completely losing to everyone suddenly flips through my head.

“Sure!” I suck.

10 minutes later

“I have 1 Queen.” Ashido places a card facedown on top of the other two cards. We had placed a backpack in between the group and I had placed my pillow on top of that to simulate a table.

“Liar!” I yell pointing at her. “I have all four queens!” I pointed to the half of the deck I held in my hand. Sometimes losing is awesome cuz you know when everyone is lying and because you never run out of a certain kind of card. Tsuyu giggled as Ashido picked up the three cards.

“Peanut Butter.” Tokoyami muttered.

“Aww! Comeon! How are you so good at this?” Sero whined. Tokoyami and Tooru both had perfect poker faces. Sero, however, did not.

“I have three Kings.” Uraraka threw down the cards on the pillow. I scanned my deck. Thankfully I had the foresight to order them numerically to make things easier. Sure enough I only had one King. 

“Liar!” Kirishima challenged.

“Read it and weep!” Uraraka flipped over her cards to reveal three Kings. Kirishima pouted as he picked up her three cards. I glanced over at Midoriya and Iida who were sitting towards the back of the bus with the rest of the people who didn’t want to play. Midoriya couldn’t lie for his life and Iida was against anything that required lying. Something about being president and trust.

“Um- I have an Ace.” Yaoyorozu wrestled the card from her large-ish pile. We had to teach her how to play at the beginning and she didn’t do so well. Now she was getting the hang of it. I didn’t have any Aces in my deck so I didn’t challenge. No one else challenged so it was my turn.

“Four twos.” I plopped down the whole stack. No one ever bothered checking me and I didn’t blame them. I was still holding half the deck in my hand. I looked over towards where Shouji and Kouda were chatting. Kouda didn’t like the idea of lying so he sat out. Shouji and the rest of us had quite the argument. We argued that masks shouldn’t be used and he argued that he didn’t want to take it off. In the end Tokoyami stepped up and told Shouji that he would play for him. Originally the bird didn’t want to but Shouji wanted to win the prize for Kouda. The prize, by the way, was a box of Kancho that I had bought during my family’s last trip. I had two so I offered the second one up as a prize to the winner. They had cute little characters on the cookies and there was chocolate in the middle. Kouda wouldn’t admit it but he loved chocolate.

“Liar. I have three fives so there’s no way you have two.” I closed up my fan of cards against my other hand in punctuation.  
“One six.” Tokoyami placed down his last card.

“Liar!” I exclaimed in desperation. He flipped it over to reveal a six of diamonds. He picked up the box of chocolates and reached over Shouji to give them to Kouda. Ashido packed up the cards and it was quiet again. Tokoyami, on my right, had picked up a book and began to read. Ashido, across from, me pulled out her phone and started playing games. I plugged in my headphones again and switched the radio to sleeping at last. It was nice to listen to something soft to counteract the excitement from before.

It feels like falling.  
It feels like rain.  
Like losing my balance  
Again and again.  
It once was so easy;  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
But at the foot of this mountain,  
I only see clouds.

Sorrow was one of my favorite songs of his.

I feel out of focus,  
Or at least indisposed  
As this strange weather pattern  
Inside me takes hold.  
Each brave step forward,  
I take three steps behind.  
It's mind over matter -  
Matter over mind.

I leaned my head back against the window. 

Slowly, then all at once.  
A single loose thread  
And it all comes undone.

Where there is light,  
A shadow appears.  
The cause and effect  
When life interferes.  
The same rule applies  
To goodness and grief;  
For in our great sorrow  
We learn what joy means.

I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics.

I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight it.  
I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight it.  
I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight it.  
But I will learn to fight, I will learn to fight,  
'Til this pendulum finds equilibrium.

Slowly, then all at once.  
The dark clouds depart,  
And the damage is done.  
So pardon the dust  
While this all settles in.  
With a broken heart,  
Transformation begins.

I’ve never really had a broken heart or anything, but for some reason I like sad songs. I listened for the next song.

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Already Gone by sleeping at last.

Even with our face held high  
It never would have worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

The bus hit another bump.

I didn't want us to burn out, I  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop

Another bump. 

I want you to know  
It doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Why do I keep thinking of my last school?

My neck started to cramp really bad. It was tilted comfortably to the side but it felt like it had been stuck in that position for too long. I was awake but I hadn’t opened my eyes yet. There was a bump. Are we going on another family vacation? Did I fall asleep in the car? Wait this isn’t a car… I suddenly remembered where I was. I kept all my muscles loose like I was still asleep and tried to calculate what was going on. Luckily I am known for faking sleep. I can convince anyone I am asleep when I am not. I can use this to my advantage like I am now to listen in on people. Wait. What happened to my music? I’ll ask once I ‘wake up.’

“She looks so cute sleeping on your shoulder.” Ashido giggled. Shoot. Who’d I fall asleep on.

“Shut up and leave her alone, Ashido.” A low voice grumbled close to my ear. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

“Too late Tokoyami, the ship has sailed!” A page flipped. Now would probably be a good time to wake up. Without opening my eyes I straightened my neck and stretched. A large yawn escaped my lips.

“Did I fall asleep?” I asked still without opening my eyes.

“Yep!” Ashido piped. I rolled my head around to loosen my sore neck. “Right on top of Tokoyami!”

“Really?! I-I’m so sorry about that!” I finally opened my eyes to look at him. 

“If you drooled I would have had a problem with it but you didn’t inconvenience me so there's no need to apologize.” I looked over at Ashido who was doing the weird eyebrows raise. I gave her a what the heck look and she just giggled. I pretended to just notice that my phone was missing.

“Where’d my phone go?”

“Aizawa-sensei took all the phones for ‘security’ and gave them to another hero to take back to the dorms.” Ashido pouted.

“You didn’t bring any other forms of entertainment did you?” 

“Nope.”

“Heh, sucks to be you!” I fished through my bag and pulled out a library book I had recently checked out. Flipping to the chapter I had left off on I started to read.

“We’re here!” Wood man called from the front of the bus.

“How long was I out for?” I asked while putting my book away. I didn’t even read a whole sentence before the bus stopped.

“An hour or two.” Tokoyami replied while putting away his own book. We all shuffled out of the bus, eager to stretch our legs and see where we’ll be staying.


	9. Haunted Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween y’all! Tho this chapter isn’t about Halloween…

Tsuyu’s POV

The house looked old and haunted. Tokoyami would probably love that but Kouda might get scared. Aizawa-sensei led the group towards the door. I was expecting more heroes to meet us but there weren’t. Aizawa showed the boys they’re rooms and the girls our rooms and told us to set up our beds for tonight. Once we finished we were supposed to change into our hero uniforms. Everyone began pulling out futons and laying them on the ground. The girls forced Mina to the end of the rows because of her habit of tossing and turning. She made a big deal of it and claimed to feel betrayed before dragging her futon to the corner of the cluster. Tsubame-chan took the other end, claiming to shift around a lot in her sleep too. Her face though wore the same expression as when she played BS. I’ll ask her about it later. We all began stripping to change when Aizawa yelled through the halls that training was starting now. Everyone finished dressing in a rush and ran outside.

“Learning how to quickly change is also a part of a hero’s job. From now on those who do not change on time will have points deducted. All of you at the moment have a set number of points. One hundred to be exact. I will be conducting a number of tests at random moments during the day. If you fail to perform or are late then points will be deducted. Whoever has the least amount of points at the end of the day fails. I won't start hero testing today but we will be doing strength and endurance exercises. Everyone form a line; we’re running a couple of miles. Desutegoro will lead and Kamui Woods will take the rear.”

A couple miles? It will probably be really far. I already know half the class won’t make it. Mineta especially.

“Oh yeah and I’m timing you. Everyone must make it back in time or you’re running again.” Aizawa added.

Mineta will be the death of me.

Tsubame’s POV

I did my part to run fast. Mineta didn’t even make a mile before collapsing. Shouji is carrying him now but I assume once Mineta catches his breath then Shouji will set him down again. Every time someone not light stops then Uraraka will make them float and Tsuyu drags them using her tongue. It’s effective for covering those who aren’t quite made for endurance. The only problem would be if Shouji gets tired or if Uraraka reaches her limit. Rules are we have to stay behind Desutegoro. This prevents Iida and Midoriya from just rushing everyone else to the finish line. Sero stopped to catch his breath. Without missing a beat Uraraka slapped his head and Tsuyu wrapped him up in her tongue. She was effectively carrying both Tokoyami and Sero now. How they are able to manage running on their own and carry others is beyond me. Especially Uraraka, she must be feeling so nauseous right now! 

“Sero! *Huff* Is! *Huff* Hyperventilating!” Tsuyu gasped around her tongue.

“I can- *Huff* I can*Huff* fix that!” I slowed my pace down till I was even with Tsuyu. I had shed my belt, mask, and cuffs before running so I didn’t have any dolls on me. Tsuyu lowered Sero towards me. His face was pale and he was frantically gasping for air. Concentrate. I separated my soul from my arm and reached out. To anyone else it would have seemed as though my look knocked him out, but in reality I pulled his soul from his body. Several strings still stuck like gum pulled from a shoe but his soul was more or less in my grasp. His body went limp and his breathing regulated. The best thing for a hyperventilating person is to knock em’ out. I dragged his soul for a while until his breathing was normal. I let go and like a rubberband it snapped back into his body. His eyes shot open and he raised his head. Unlike transferring the soul into another medium, just holding the soul doesn’t have any drawbacks. To the other person at least. My arm went began to tingle but luckily it didn’t go numb. As long as I was contributing. Both boys were let down and continued running. Mineta included. We were over half way at the least. We had to be!

I used to do cross country back in middle school. I found it extremely boring so I stopped. I remember that the highest place I ever got was eighth place in the 5k. Not that it does me all that much good now but it’s something to think about. Thinking is all you do when you run without music… that’s why I didn’t like it.

Uraraka collapsed. The combination of running and using her quirk was too much for her. Shouji was carrying Jirou when it happened. Midoriya ended up carrying her on his back. We all knew what this meant though. There was nothing to help us if we fell behind. I kept running, pushing past my normal limits. Most of us built up our fast twitch muscles to use in combat. This rigorous training tested the slow twitch muscles we had all neglected. Some of the top students were running fine at the front. Iida, Midoriya(with Uraraka), Todoroki, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, and Tsuyu. I was just behind them and behind me was a large portion of the group with Shouji in the back. Up ahead. The trees where ending! I could see a break in the trees! Perhaps the end? I hoped, so did everyone else. We all picked up the pace in eager anticipation. I felt my legs go numb and it felt as though they were jello. I knew that if I stopped or fell that there was no way on earth I was starting back up again. Luckily I can’t feel the burning sensation in my legs anymore! I stepped out into the clearing and up ahead I saw the old house. Aizawa held his timer and a makeshift finish line was lain into the grass using his scarf. I better not step on it... Mr. Aizawa scares me! A couple more seconds and we made it across the line. Half of us fell to the ground gasping for air, a third of the class was vomiting on the side, and the remainders were either helping the collapsed or the puking.

“Would you look at that!” Aizawa looked at his stopwatch, “Another minute and you all would have been late, if that happened I would have made you run it again.” He stood up and walked away without looking back.

“AAuughh” I complained. “How far did we run?” I turned my head towards the larger man.

“Five miles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bnhashadow19 come visit!


End file.
